Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector that projects an image, a projection system, an image processing apparatus, and a storage medium, and more particularly to a projection system that projects an image corrected by correcting optical characteristics.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as for projection of an image (projected image) using a projection apparatus, such as a projector, there is an increasing demand for realizing a projected image having high image quality. However, in a projected image, there are some areas in which an quantity of light is reduced due to peripheral light quantity characteristics in an optical system, such as a lens. Further, a shift in image formation position may be caused on a color component basis due to an influence of an aberration caused by the lens.
To solve such a problem, for example, there has been proposed a projector configured to measure light intensity distribution in a vertical direction corresponding to a major axis direction of a light modulation element and a lateral direction (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-345904). In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-345904, correction is performed based on data obtained by the light intensity distribution measurement to thereby prevent variation in light intensity in the vertical direction and the lateral direction of the projected image.
Incidentally, assuming that image signals obtained by an image pickup device are subjected to white balance processing, color conversion processing, color space conversion processing, contour emphasis processing, etc., to form image data, and the image data is compressed, the resulting compressed image data is reduced in bit depth. In a case where an image is projected based on such image data, if light quantity reduction correction and aberration correction are further performed on the image data, the gradation of the image can be degraded by these corrections.